starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cularin
Cularin era un planeta del sistema Cularin. Tenía dos lunas, el fundido Rennokk y los yermos Tilnes. El planeta era conocido por sus maderas exóticas, especialmente el árbol ch'hala. Todo el planeta se consideró fuerte respecto a la Fuerza. Historia Cularin, inicialmente habitado por poderosos de la especia Tarasin en la Fuerza, se trazó por primera vez por la Orden Jedi durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. El planeta Cularin no fue explorado. El planeta fue olvidado desde el1.250 ABY hasta su redescubrimiento por Reidi Artom en el 232 ABY. Desde el 161 ABY al 154 ABY, el planeta sufrió la Rebelión Tarasin contra la Federación de Comercio. Más tarde la Federación de ganó el control eficaz del sistema. La Federación perdió el control del sistema en el 32 ABY debido al Cartel Metatheran. El sistema Cularin también se unió a la República, y Lavina Durada-Vashne Wren fue elegido para representar el sistema Cularin en el Senado Galáctico. Inmediatamente después de eso, el senador Wren pidió ayuda a la República para que pusiese presencia miltar en el sistema para disuadir a los ataques de los piratas. La República envió una flota del ejército Thaereian bajo el infame coronel Jir Tramsig, el primero que construyó una base en la luna de Dorumaa , que orbitaba alrededor delplaneta vecino Almas, y así poder analizar la situación y hacer los primeros ataques. Tramsig entonces construyó una segunda base militar más grande en Cularin, con su propio puerto espacial militar privada para sus cuatro buques de guerra. Aunque Tramsig no podía detener a los piratas más allá de sus ataques más audaces, o servir como un sistema efectivo policial, se las arregló para molestar a los negocios locales con el tráfico cada vez mayor - ganándose el desprecio de la población. Poco después de la Batalla de Naboo, el sistema Cularin literalmente desapareció de la galaxia por décadas, antes de reaparecer tan repentinamente como se fue. Muchos creen que el fenómeno tenía algo que ver con el Darkstaff. El vecino sistema Thaereian tuvo la tarea de proteger Cularin. Lavina Wren se opuso a los poderes ejecutivos crecientes dadas por Palpatine. Como resultado, fue tildado de traidor. Cularin fue puesto bajo la ley marcial y ocupada por soldados clon; como respuesta, el sistema Cularin se retiró de la República Galáctica y se estableció como un sistema soberano. Durante la época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico asumió el control de todas las operaciones mineras de Cularin. Los ocupantes imperiales ignoraron a los Tarasin natales, por considerar que eran primitivos, y los Tarasin tuvieron el cuidado de ocultar su natural sensibilidad a la Fuerza al Imperio. Una serie de rumores también se hizo circular, alegando que varios supervivientes Jedi de la Gran Purga Jedi se habían refugiado entre los Tarasin. Tras la caída del Imperio, Cularin cayó bajo el control de la Nueva República. Las propuestas comerciales pronto volvieron al planeta y la República restableció a Cularin como un planeta mñas, para asegurarse de que las empresas no devastaran el mundo. Los Tarasin establecieron relaciones diplomáticas con la República y, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, uno cuantos Tarasin expresaron su interés en unirse a la Nueva Orden Jedi, para participar en la lucha contra los Yuuzhan Vong. Entre bastidores En la Guía de Campaña de Fuerza Viva', Cularin es descrito como estar situado en el Región de Expansión, cerca de la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Los mapas de la galaxia, sin embargo, la han colocado en el Borde Medio, justo al otro lado de la "frontera" entre las dos regiones, cerca del Corredor Corelliano. La última y más definitiva de los recursos, The Essential Atlas Online Companion, lo sitúa en la Región de Expansión. El nombre inicialmente presentado a LFL para Cularin era "Cristos". El nombre fue rechazado en el examen inicial por tener tintes religiosos, y fue cambiado posteriormente por Robert Wiese. Apariciones *''Knight Errant'' (sólo mencionado) *''Darth Plagueis (novela) (sólo mencionado) *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''A Revelation'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''UnderWorld'' *''Head in the clounds'' *''Clouded paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Brown Away'' (sólo mencionado) *''Consignment'' *''Mix and Match'' *''Find The Lady'' *''Operation Blue Star'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Filología (visión) *''Force concession'' *''Force Contention'' *''Padawannabes'' *''In the Name of the Maker'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Lockdown on Soboll'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' (sólo mencionado) *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' (sólo mencionado) *''A Plague of Darkness'' *''The Heart'' Fuentes *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''An Uneasy Peace'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica